Sitting In the Park
by jazznunya
Summary: One day at the park Brittany met Santana, instantly they became each others best friends. Throughout the years their friendship , and their love for one and other grew stronger. Sitting together at their bench in the park, they grew up, slowly realizing their feelings. Brittana throughout the years. Kinda A.U.


**6 years old**

"Daddy, look at all the ducks," The small blonde exclaimed pointing at the group of ducks waddling over to the bench she sat on. "Look they love the bread! Daddy, look they're eating the bread!"

The young girl's father nodded smiling down at his daughter, "Yup, I told you they'd like the bread."

The young girl smiled back at her dad quickly shoving her hand in the bag of bread, eager to give the small hungry mob of ducks more. Her blue eyes lit were lit up with happiness as she watched all the different color ducks waddle around searching for bread. She liked feeding the ducks; she liked watching them waddle around quacking. Every Sunday morning her father brought her to the park to play, but that Sunday the young girl wanted to feed the ducks.

Her father's ringtone began to play; he quickly reached into his pocket looking down at the screen and sighing, "Stay right here, baby. Daddy has to talk to the doctor. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Daddy," She answered her father. He sighed getting up from the bench answering his phone. He walked away far enough to where he was able to keep an eye on his daughter. She continued feeding the ducks smiling as one waddled over to her dangling feet. "Hi," She told the brown and green duck as she dropped a piece of bread in front of the animal.

Suddenly, the group of ducks began quacking and flying away from the blonde as a green ball came bouncing in to them. The small girl sat still, startled by all of the commotion. "Move you stupid ducks," Yelled a small black haired girl as she quickly rushed to catch the green ball. The small brunette held the ball tightly as she kicked in the direction where the ducks began waddling away back to the pond a few feet away.

"You're scaring them," the small blonde yelled to the new stranger.

The brunette quickly turned around noticing the small girl sitting on the bench. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"You shouldn't scare them. They don't like to be scared," she looked at the girl who stood awkwardly in front of her, her brown eyes looking down at the ground.

"I'm," the brunette began moving the ball to her other hand, "sorry," she kept her eyes glued to the ground. For some reason she felt bad for scaring the ducks away this time. When her mother has scold her in the past for it she never felt bad, but this time she did. Was it because it wasn't her mother telling her but this blonde girl who looked her age told her not too? Disobeying her mother was always something fun to do, but so was disobeying others, the small brunette always thought. "Why are you throwing bread on the ground?"

"I'm feeding them. They really like bread; my daddy says that if you throw it on the ground they'll always come," the girl on the bench replied, quickly no longer feeling slightly annoyed with the brunette.

The small brunette set her ball on the bench and quickly climbed onto it. She scooted over to the blonde, "Can I feed them too?"

"Yeah sure," the blonde answered her excitedly. She handed the girl next to her a piece of bread, "look this is how you feed them. First you rip a small piece and then you though it on to the ground. My daddy said I can't feed them from my hand like I do with Lord T because of the germs."

The small brunette nodded, she could have easily fed the animals without the girl's instructions. She listened anyways following along as the girl explained, "Who's Lord T?"

"He's my cat! His full name is Lord Tubbington but I call him Lord T. My mama and daddy gave him to me last month," she explained smiling thinking about the small kitten that was quickly growing rounder and stranger by the day. "Look! They're coming back!"

A small smile formed at the corners at the young brown eyed girl's moth as she watched the others girls blue eyes lit up with excitement as one by one a duck came back. She wasn't sure why her heart swelled up watching the blonde smile and pointing at the animals; but she liked the feeling. "What's your name?"

"My name's Brittany. What's yours?"

"Santana," She answered.

"Santana…" Brittany repeated the name slowly her smile faltering slightly as she tried out the name for the first time, "Santana," she said again smiling at her, "That's a fun name to say!"

Santana could feel the heat rush to her cheeks at she smiled down at the bench, "Thanks. Your name is fun to say too."

The two girls sat there for a few minutes giggling to at each other as they fed the animals. Santana couldn't help but keep glancing over to at Brittany. "Did you come here alone?" She asked her wondering where her parents were.

"No, my daddy brought me here," Brittany answered her pointing to her father who was pacing back and forth in the shade of a tree. "Did your daddy bring you?"

"No, my dad is at work and my mom is at home. I asked her to bring me today but she said no," The brunette answered throwing a piece of bread directly at one of the duck's head.

"Then who's watching you?" Brittany asked concerned. She didn't like knowing that her new friend was here alone.

Santana shrugged, "No one."

"Well, I'll watch you then," Brittany exclaimed smiling as she reached out for the other girl's hand, holding it in her own.

Both girls looked at each other smiling, "I'll watch you too, till your daddy comes back."

"Thanks," the small blonde answered as she threw the last piece of bread to the ducks. She never had a friend before. The kids at school would call her a liar as she told them how weird Lord Tubbington is, they would call her dumb when she would color her sun blue and her moon yellow, they would always walk away from her when she would try to join in and talk to them at recesses. Santana sat her holding her hand and smiling along with her while watching the ducks waddle around. Brittany knew that Santana was now her friend.

The two girls talked as they watched the ducks waddle back to the pond as they ate the rest of the bread on the floor. Brittany told stories about how Lord Tubbington would disappear in the night and come back with sunglasses, and how much he loves eating cheese. Santana would laugh at the stories never doubting the blonde's stories. The brunette would tell Brittany her own stories about how she would manage to escape from her house and come to the park. She told her how her mom would always get mad at her for doing it, but she never cared cause she liked being at the park.

"You should come again next Sunday so we can play," Brittany told Santana, "My daddy always brings me here on Sunday. Maybe we can feed the ducks again too."

"Ok," Santana nodded eagerly. She wanted to see Brittany again. She was nice to Santana and told funny stories about her kitty, she also listened to Santana's stories and didn't tell her how she should listen to her parents like her friend Rachel would tell her.

"Santana," A sharp voice shouted from behind the girls. The two girls turned around startled. An angry woman was rushing towards them. Brittany stared at the woman; she noticed she looked like Santana, except her face was scrunched up in an angry expression. The angry woman quickly reached them, she grabbed Santana's arm, "You know you're not supposed to leave the house alone! I have told you every time I find you out here alone. No one is here to watch you and-"

"I was watching her," Brittany told the angry woman that now stood in front of them with her arms crossed looking down at Santana. Santana sat there on the bench a small smile on her lips as Brittany spoke. Brittany returned Santana's smile and held her hand tighter, "And she was watching me, and we were both watching the ducks."

The woman looked at the two girls, a small smile forming of her own forming on her face. She looked at the small two girls, hands clasped together, watching each other. The woman shook her head letting out an airy laugh, "Well, thank you for watching her, but Santana isn't supposed to be at the park, especially without telling me."

"Hello," Brittany's daddy greeted them walking over to them, "is there a problem?" He kept an eye on the two girls while he was on the phone. It made him smile watching Brittany make a friend.

"Hello," the woman answered back looking at Brittany's daddy, not sure if he was a strange man or the small blonde's father, "No, I'm just here to get my daughter."

"This is my daddy," Brittany stated smiling at Santana, "Daddy, this is my new friend, Santana! I was watching her and she was watching me and we were watching the ducks!"

"Nice to meet you Santana," he said smiling at the small brunette, "Is this your mom?" he asked wanting to make sure this really was the girl's mother and not some stranger.

Santana nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Maribel," Santana's mother introduced herself.

"Brandon," he says smiling at the woman, "We gotta go Brittany, mama wants to see you. Say goodbye to Santana."

"Bye, Santana," Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana giving her a tight hug, "I'll see you next Sunday."

Maribel watched Santana as Brittany hugged her. Her daughter never liked receiving hugs from her friends from school, sometimes even her or her father. The only person Maribel has watched her daughter willingly hug was her abuela.

Santana quickly returned Brittany's tight hug, "I'll bring my ball and you bring bread for the ducks!"

Brittany nodded eagerly hugging Santana tighter, not wanting to leave so soon. "Come on Baby girl, mama is waiting for us." Breaking the hug, Brittany jumped down from the bench and held her fathers out stretched hand. "It was nice meeting you two. Thank you for watching Brittany, Santana."

Santana smiled looking down at her feet, feeling a little shy, "You're welcome."

"Goodbye," Brandon said smiling at Maribel.

"Bye," Maribel replied returning the friendly smile.

Brittany and her father began walking up the small grassy hill towards their car. The small blonde held onto her father's hand as she gently swung there clasped hands. Looking back she smiled brightly waving one last goodbye to Santana who was up on her knees on the bench returning her bright smile and wave.

Santana watched as Brittany got into her car, hoping that she will see the blonde next week. She got a funny feeling in her tummy in her tummy when she thought about the fun Brittany and her would have next week, it made her smile.

"Come on," Santana's mother began making Santana turn back around. Her mother stood there her arms crossed in an irritated, upset stance, but a small knowing smile playing at the corner of her lips, "let's get you home. Your father is not going to be happy about you getting out again!"

Santana got off the bench and began walking in front of her mother towards her house, the funny feeling still in her tummy and a smile on her face.

* * *

**As you can see this wasn't edited! I'm no good at editing and I don't have beta so just excuse the mistakes please!**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll TRY to update this every other week. Please leave a review telling me if you liked it or not! **


End file.
